Life 2 There Once was a boy
Life 2 of The Trihexa King's Rebirth Opening "There once was A Boy who lived a happy life, had a happy family, and died a happy man." Present "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting" Yusei opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings in confusion. He was knees deep in a river. He stood up and could see he was surrounded by nothing but trees. "There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds" "Hello" Yusei called out as he walked towards the voice. "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow" "Who is this?" Yusei asked in confusion as he started running towards the voices. He then came head to head with a woman, with long white hair and blue eyes, and around her was an array of children, a couple that looked Yusei's age. The woman smiled at Yusei sending a shiver down his spine, with her smile and the creepy children around her, Yusei was two seconds from bolting. "Yusei Satan-Lucifer" the woman said. She started walking towards him. Yusei didn't know if it was her beauty or fear but Yusei stood still as the woman went over to him and touch his face. "It's an honor to meet you…nephew" she whispered. Yusei's eyes widened in shock, "My dad had a…sister?" Yusei questioned. "A half-sister…and a half-brother, but I lost touch with him a long time ago…and now he's gone, just like my other brother" the woman said. "My name is Lilia, but you can call me Auntie" she said with a now warm and bright smile. Yusei looked the woman up and down; she looked nothing like his father. His father had black hair and blue eyes; the only thing she had similar was his height…which isn't very special. "Half, he's my half-brother along with Elijah, your deceased uncle" the woman said sadly. She then embraced Yusei in a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you're alive, my little adorable nephew. When I first laid eyes on you, it was the reason I wanted children, so I started creating my own, from human children" she ranted as she swung Yusei back in forth. "Wait? What?" Yusei question pulling away from her, he looked at all the children, each had red eyes and emotionless expressions on their face, Yusei was two seconds from pissing himself or running. "Anyway, Yusei, I would like for you to come live with me in my manor, away from this horrible place. And then we can focus on finding your little cousin" Lilia said with a smile putting her hands on her hips. "I…" Yusei was conflicted, he didn't just want to up and leave Rias, Lord Gremory, and Venelana who had welcomed him into their home. "You'll be given the state of the art training equipment and I'll help you become as powerful as you want. I can maybe even have you surpass Rizevim and the other Satans" she boasted with a smile. "So what do you say?" she asked. "I think…I want to stay in the Underworld for a while" Yusei said. The woman made a cute pout with her face. "But…" she then let out a sigh. "Alright, do as you wish but just know…one day I'll get you" she whispered into Yusei's ears before laughing. Yusei tried to look back up at the woman but she was gone and he was back in his room. "Yusei" Yusei turned around to see a sad looking Rias with a puppy dog sad look on her face. "Dante-Sama, wants you to meet him…for the-" Yusei's head lowered as he suppressed tears. "Alright, tell him I'll be right there" Yusei said. Later "Why are we having a memorial now…MY PARENTS BEEN DEAD FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" Yusei screamed angrily. He was in the Memorial Hall helping Dante stack chairs when he couldn't contain his emotions anymore and screamed. Dante let out a sigh, he turned to the other Gremory servants that were helping them and they quickly ran out of the room. "I will never understand why Sirzechs waited so long to have a memorial…he probably wanted you to be a part of it…I'm sorry if this upsets you" Dante said. "What's the point?" Yusei asked he couldn't hold his angry face any longer and he collapsed to the ground with tears falling from his eyes. "Levi Satan Lucifer was a hero of the Underworld. A memorial will be nice. Considering, we couldn't put my great friend to rest. A memorial will be an excellent idea" Dante said. Yusei was trying to hold back tears, he knew the real reason his parents were dead, and they were killed by his grandfather. "My dad had a brother and a sister…how did his brother die?" Yusei asked. Dante's eyes widened in shock "how do you even know of them?" Dante asked. "I had a dream a woman by the name of Lilia; she called herself my aunt, and my dad's sister. She said her and my dad had a brother…how did he die?" Yusei asked. "Yusei…we are forbidden to ever talk of him, his name was Elijah Lucifer, and he died, that's all you need to know, never discuss him again." Dante said firmly. Yusei was shocked by Dante's change in attitude. "Yes…I understand" Now Yusei, this is going to be a glorious day to honor a once Great Hero of the Underworld. You are that hero's son. There are going to be a lot of devils from the King Faction that are going to try to break you and put you down but hold your head up high, and let everyone know you're the Great Satan Lucifer" Dante explained. "Yes Dante" Yusei whispered. ~Later~ When the memorial started it started pouring outside and lightning and thunder began going off. Dante smiled as he looked out the window thinking this to be a sign of happiness from his old friend. Many nobles came up to Yusei and offered him respect, he did his best to keep a straight face, but had to run to the bathroom numerous times because it would be improper to show tears at something like this. "Yusei" Yusei looked up to see Rias, Lord Gremory, and Venelana. "I'll direct you guys to your seats" Yusei said. "But first Yusei, there's someone we want you to meet" Lord Gremory said with a smile. He then held out his hands. "This is Seekvaira Agares, heiress of the Agares household, and behind her is her parents Lord Agares, and Lady Agares. " Lord Gremory said. "Wow…you're a princess" Yusei said in shock. "I guess you can call me that" the girl said with a smile. She was a beautiful looking girl that looked the same as Rias with long blonde hair and dark pink eyes; she was also wearing a gray skirt with a gray shirt and had black glasses around her face. "It's an honor to meet you Yusei Satan-Lucifer" Seekvaira said bowing to him. Yusei looked up and could also see Marcellus, the boy he met at the mall a few days ago standing behind Seekvaira and his parents with an angry glare on his face directed at Yusei. "We were hoping you would like to be…" "Friends with her" Venelana interjected before Lord Gremory could mess things up. "Sure, I'm ok with being friends with her" Yusei said. 'They're trying to pawn off my little brother, HE'S MINE' Rias thought with anger. "Well, we'll be going now" Lord Agares said bowing to the Gremory family before walking off with his family behind him. "He barely has any demonic powers at all. I bet he won't even survive his fight in the middle class promotion exam" "Why doesn't the boy just get married off, there's no way he's going to survive the big leagues" Rias angrily turned to the devils who were talking about Yusei. "Don't bad mouth my little-" "Rias, this is neither the time nor the place" Lord Gremory said firmly. Venelana led the angry Rias to a table where the two took a seat. Lord Gremory smiled one last time to Yusei before joining them. Meanwhile Yusei stood at the door greeting everyone who came in, even the high ranking members of the Rating Game like the elder son and heir to the Phenex household came. "I don't see what the big deal of having a memorial is. Levi Satan-Lucifer may have been a hero but both his families have the same status as Old Satan Faction Devils" "Does this child really think he can live up to either of his parent's legacy? His mom might've been half human but even she had twice as much power and much more energy than him. Why doesn't the boy just marry an heiress and save himself the trouble." "As if he would stand a chance in a Rating Game. Let alone become a Ultimate Class devil" "The child's lucky the Gremory's took him in, if it was any other family, the boy would've had to give up both those Old Faction…or should I say extinct families' names" Yusei angrily rushed to the table where he would be sitting alone with just Dante, his father's best friend and bishop. "You did good boy, you held your tongue. Humility is a virtue you will need in this world. Yusei looked over at Rias, Venelana, and Lord Gremory. Rias waved and smiled while Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana looked forward at the pictures and the sculpture of Levi Satan-Lucifer and Asuna. "All Rise for the Great King Oberon" "No way" Yusei thought in shock. A man with long green hair and yellow eyes wearing a noble green robe walked into the room with multiple guards accompanying him. Despite the Fairy King Oberon having almost no power in the Underworld people rose out of respect and admiration, he was a big investment in the Devil's society and people have heard of his war stories. "Daddy" Yusei turned to see a smiling girl with long green hair in twin tails and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress and ran up to hug the man. "That…girl is King Oberon's daughter" Yusei whispered in shock. Dante smiled and nodded. "Your father was a friend with Oberon the Fairy King, he even fought alongside us during the Great War" Dante said. Yusei nodded in shock, his father really did make a lot of friends in high places. "Faye" King Oberon said with a smile. He hugged his little girl. "I'm glad you finally found your own place" King Oberon said. He then turned to Dante and Yusei. "What does he mean by that?" Yusei asked. Dante quickly shushed him before smiling at King Oberon. King Oberon the walked towards Dante with a smile on his face. "Dante Alighieri, my old friend it's been a while" King Oberon said shaking his hand. He then turned to Yusei and his face almost fell. 'He doesn't have nearly as much energy as Asuna and Levi…' King Oberon thought. "How you holding up kid?" Oberon asked. "I'm fine" Yusei said with a small nod. After a few minutes of exchanging comments King Oberon went to his own table which was reserved for him and his guards. Suddenly five different people walked into the Two Yusei easily recognized as Sirzechs and Grayfia by his side but he didn't recognize the other three. The first was a man with slick back green hair and light blue eyes. He had on a royal looking yellow and green robe. The second was a girl with long black hair tied in twin tails with violet eyes' wearing some weird cosplay looking pink outfit and the third was a boy with spiky green hair and wearing a plain t-shirt and some jeans. These were the only two of the five that didn't look dressed up. Sirzechs then got in front of a podium to speak to the crowd of nobles. "We are gathered here today to commemorate someone who helped build the Underworld up in our time of down. Levi Satan Lucifer, a great devil who was able to stop Gadreel, the fallen angel general and who helped stop Rizevim during the time of the Civil Wars. Yusei couldn't help but angrily grit his teeth together. He could hear everything the nobles were saying about him supposedly behind his back there were even some whispers during Sirzech's speech. To them, Yusei was just some hybrid freak who had no right to even use the name Satan-Lucifer, despite the fact that they thought of the name as an Extra Demon/Old Faction name, it still belonged to a great hero of the Underworld. Even though they were being condescending assholes they were right about one thing…Yusei's lack of power. He barely had any demonic energy, and he didn't even have his evil pieces yet, let alone the rank of a high class devil. How could he expect to live up to his father's legacy? "Excuse me, Yusei?" Yusei turned around to see a beautiful young girl with long purple hair and gold colored eyes. "Hello…" Yusei said back with a smile. She then held up a bouquet of roses. "I give you my condolences, your father was a great man and I would've loved to see him fight…and umm…my name is Cerina Amon of the Amon family" the girl said quickly. Yusei smiled and took the roses from her; it was nice to see a noble talk about his father without mentioning how weak he was. "Thank you" Yusei said with a smile. "Well…see you later" Cerina said before walking away. Lord Gremory asked Yusei if he wanted him to stay but Yusei said he was alright by himself and the three had left. The Memorial Hall then began to clear out with servants moving the statue of Asuna and Levi to the middle of the city, like Sirzechs had promised Yusei he would. Yusei stood and had small conversations with the remaining devils that had stayed after the memorial. Some were the Lords and Ladies of household who wanted Yusei to marry their daughters but after what he had heard during the memorial it was clear what he was. He was simply a big prze. "Yusei Satan-Lucifer, son and last member of both the Satan and Lucifer Clan" Yusei turned around and he was surprised by what he saw. The first boy looked the same age as Rias and another that looked a couple of years older. One had spiky red hair and dark red eyes; he was wearing a red t-shirt and casual black like training pants. And the second was a boy with spiky black hair and violet eyes wearing some type of training suit. "Yeah, so" Yusei said back, the other devil children weren't like Rias and Sona, they would be assholes, exactly like the kids that attacked him at the mall. "My name is Sairaorg Bael" "And my name, is Finn Belial" Yusei turned around and looked at the two boys in shock. Both from Great King families, but they were dressed like…commoners. "We just came back from a fight" the one with spiky black hair said with a smile. The red head known as Finn looked up and down at all the pictures of Levi and Asuna, Yusei's parents. "Your parents were very special in the Underworld; they probably could level this place if they got in an all-out fight with the four great Satans" "Finn, Sairaorg, what are you two talking to Yusei about?" the two boys turned around to see Sona standing with a glare on her face. Finn then started chuckling. "Is he your new boyfriend?" "It's not like that" Sona said calmly shooting him a glare. "I just want to know what type of trouble you're trying to involve Yusei in." Sona asked. A wide grin crossed over both Sairaorg's and Finn's faces. "We just would like to invite him to the Devil's Pit" Sairaorg said. Sona let out a sigh. Why that place didn't get shut down Sona would never know. It was an old mansion that belonged to some devil that died a long time ago. Some devil kid a few years ago decided to turn it into a fight club; he even decided to actually start hosting fights where devil kids would beat each other bloody. Some kids had to get rushed to the hospitals for immediate Phenex Tear treatment. Sona had asked her sister and Sirzechs about it but they both said as long as nobody died there was no reason to shut it down, besides, devils are supposed to fight. "Sorry but, Yusei's not going there" Sona said she then grabbed Yusei's arm and tugged him along. "Come on I'm taking you home" "But…Sona I would really like to see him-"Sona shot the two boys a glare that would've made Hell freeze. Yusei looked away knowing when Sona said something was not going to happen, it didn't happen. "Sona" Sona and Yusei looked up to see Sirzechs smiling over them. "I need to talk to Yusei with the other three Maou and Dante, it's important and will help decide Yusei's future" Sirzechs said. "My future?" Yusei asked confused. "Alright" Sona said letting him go. "But if you go to that place with Finn or Sairaorg…I will destroy you" Sona said glaring at him. "Got it" Yusei said back. Sirzechs chuckled to himself before opening up a sigil that swallowed both him and Yusei and teleported them away. ~Sirzechs' Office~ When Yusei arrived Dante was sitting in a room with two other people, the first the beautiful girl with long black hair that was wearing the pin cosplay outfit and another the man that was standing behind her with slick back green hair and light blue eyes wearing a weird type of royal suit. "Where's Falbium?" Sirzechs asked the other three. The bored looking man with the slick back green hair let out a sigh "he decided to take a day off" Ajuka said with an annoyed sigh. Sirzechs let out an annoyed sigh, how such a lazy person could become a Maou, nobody would ever know. "My name is Ajuka Beelzebub" the man said introducing his name. "This is Sona-Chan's cute little friend? HE'S SO ADORABLE~" Yusei turned to the crazy girl but before he could react he was assaulted and pinned to the ground in a tight bear hug. "He's SO CUTEEE" "Serafall" Sirzechs said. "This is serious" Sirzechs said. "Sorry" the girl said letting Yusei go. "My name is Serafall Leviathan and I am the super cute MAOU LEVIATHAN~" she then struck a pose as hearts surrounded her body. "Well now we can begin" Dante said with a smile. Ajuka pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a box of inactivated evil pieces. "Yusei, these will be yours" Ajuka said. Yusei excitedly reached for them but Ajuka pulled the box back. "If you pass your devil exams tomorrow" Sirzechs said. Yusei looked up at both the two in shock and confusion. A small smile crossed over Sirzechs face. "Two exams and a fight, it's the devil's way" ~Gremory Estates~ "I can't believe this" Sona shouted angrily. Yusei returned home to the Gremory Estate and explained his situation to be Sona and Rias. Rias didn't seem to understand the big deal btu Sona was furious. "You have been living here for a month and he only gives you one night to prepare for the tests. This is a outrage" Sona said. "I don't see what the big deal is" Rias said calmly. Sona looked at Rias angrily "USE YOUR BRAIN AIRHEAAAD" Sona shouted in Rias's ears. "Ouch, I'm sorry" Rias said covering her ears and looking at Sona with a childish pout. "Unlike us, Yusei is required to take the middle class promotion exams to get his evil pieces. The first part is a written report that addresses the theme of aim and greed. The second part is a written test involving the history and government of the Underworld. The third is a practical where an individual faces off against another participant from the test in a one-on-one fight. Yusei must pass all three BY TOMORROW in order to gain his evil pieces. We only have 12 hours to get him ready" Sona explained. "Did you process all that Rias?" Sona asked. Rias then jumped up off the bed "I understand, let's go get Yusei ready for a fight" Rias said. "Is that all you processed?" Sona said with a sigh. The three quickly ran into back with Yusei holding the sword Dante had given him. "Ok Yusei, show me what you got" Sona said. Yusei looked at her before he started swinging his sword in the air. "Magic Yusei, I want to see M-A-GIC, sword fighting isn't going to be that useful if you have to fight a rook or a bishop. So show me something" Sona said firmly. Yusei looked away embarrassed "I don't have any…" "What?" Sona asked. "I said I don't have any" Yusei said annoyed. "I never learned any, I have low demonic energy, and I don't need magic" Yusei said firmly. Sona and Rias both looked at the look on Yusei's face. It looked both angry and sad. "Well…we can call Souji-Sama and have him come help with your sword training, but I want you to meet me at my house tonight to study" Sona said. After Sona left and Rias made a phone call a man wearing a traditional Shisengumi uniform came with a wooden sword in hand. "You must be Yusei Satan-Lucifer, Sirzechs-Sama asked me to assist you in training" Souji said with a wooden bokken in hands. Souji then glanced at Yusei's sword and smile. "Blackfyre, the demon sword of sin" he said. "Have fun you two" Rias said with a smile. "I'm going to be busy tonight so remember to go to Sona's house" Rias said walking back into the house. Souji got in a sword position and held his sword up to his head. "Ready?" he asked firmly. Yusei mirrored his position. "Ready" Yusei said confidently. "BEGIN" ~Later~ *Ding Dong* A butler quickly ran to the door and opened it and was shocked to see Yusei covered in bruises. The butler shook his head at Yusei's appearance. "Lady Sona, your friend is here" the butler said. Sona descended from the stairs and let out a gasp at Yusei's appearance. "What happened to you?" Sona asked concerned. "Me and Souji sword fighting" Yusei answered. "He hit you this badly?" Sona asked, why would a high class devil go this hard on a child? Yusei let out a nervous laugh "well…I kind of broke his wooden bokken then I fell backwards and went rolling down the waterfall in Rias's backyard" Yusei answered. Sona looked at him dumb founded and let out a angry sigh and rolled her eyes. "Come inside, I'll clean you up before we start studying" Sona said. She then led Sona to the bathroom where she started to wash his face and use medicine on all his bruises. "Yusei, what are your goals in the Underworld?" Sona asked. "My goals?" Yusei asked confused. "My goal is to build a Rating Game school that everyone can use. What are your goals?" Sona asked. Yusei looked down "to rebuild my clan" Yusei said. "Is that all?" Sona asked. "I also want to…" Yusei thought back to his parent's memorial where some of the elder devils were talking about how weak he was. "I want to prove to everyone…that I'm not weak. I want to be my father's living legacy" Yusei said. Sona looked at him. Yusei's face began to blush which was ruining the moment. He didn't mean to say it so mysterious like. "A living legacy of Levi Satan Lucifer, the devil that was able to stop Rizevim and the other devils from overthrowing the current government during the Civil Wars and also take the eye of a fallen angel leader. A living Legacy of him? That's pretty interesting Yusei" Sona said with a small smile. "Now…tell me, what's the difference between aim and greed?" Sona asked. "The greedy wants something selfishly and the aim wants to accomplish a goal, right?" Yusei said. "It's much more than that" the two children turned around to see a smiling man with long black hair and a goatee, he resembled Lord Gremory albeit black hair and violet eyes. "Father" Sona said. "Greed is the intense and selfish desire for something. Wanting to hurt others and do the unthinkable to try to get what you want. Aim is the ambitious desire or strong determination to succeed. The person who aims is the master of his own destiny and the greedy is the slave of his basic desires." The man said with a smile. He then turned to Yusei with a smile. "My name is Lord Sitri, daughter of Sona, and the Lord of the Sitri household" the man explained. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Yusei Satan-Lucifer" Yusei said bowing his head. "Yusei Satan-Lucifer" Lord Sitri repeated. "You're already growing in popularity around the name, everyone knows your name" he said with a smile. "Father, we were about to start studying for Yusei's promotion exams tomorrow. It's very important if Yusei wants to become a high class devil and grant his evil pieces" Sona said. Lord Sitri smiled at his serious daughter, something she got from her mother. "Alright, I'll be going now and Sona, your mother is at the hospital working with some new prodigy, Bell Cimerius I believe" Lord Sitri said. Sona nodded and the man left the room. Sona then led Yusei to her bed room where the two began discussing the Underworld. "Ok Yusei, how much do you know about our history?" Sona asked, she understood that his parents probably didn't tell him a lot considering he stayed in the Underworld. "There are four different rankings in the devil society. There's Low Class Devils mostly made up of reincarnated devils, then there's middle class devils, made up of those who pass the promotion exams, then high-class devils like you and Rias, then there's Ultimate Class devils which are-" "Yusei I'm not talking about personal rankings. What do you know about family rankings and household statuses?" Sona asked. Yusei put his hand over his head. "I guess I don't know anything" Yusei said. Sona let out a sigh; she has been doing that a lot lately. "Before the Great War there were 72 devil families or households known as the 72 pillars. In these 72 households there were factions that determined a family's ranking and status. "There's the Marquis Faction, The Duke Faction, the Arch-Duke Faction, Prince Faction, and at the top the King Faction. After the Great War most of the households were destroyed mainly families from the Duke and Marquis faction. This was a substantial loss to those factions which caused a shift in the power of the factions." Sona explained. "So in these five factions…which has the most power?" Yusei asked. "The King Faction, run by the Great King household, the Bael Clan" Sona said. "A man by the name of Zekram Bael who has more power than the four Great Satans in terms of influence" Sona said. "So…if Zekram Bael wanted to…could he…get everyone to turn on Sirzechs-Sama and the others?" Yusei asked. "In theory yes" Sona answered. "But, he's a noble and respected person and he also has a good relationship with the Four Great Satans so I doubt that would ever happen" Sona explained. After a few hours of studying Sona let out a yawn. "It's late, so you should just stay here for tonight and you can leave in the morning for your tests" Sona said. Yusei was tired too and after being led to another room he quickly drifted off to sleep. ~Dream~ Yusei opened his eyes and was surprised by what stood in front of him, a girl with beautiful long black hair and violet eyes. And she was wearing a black and purple gothic lolita. "There once was a happy boy, who lived a happy life, who had a happy family and died a happy man. Before there was God, before there was devils, the four horsemen, and death. There was nothing. And in this nothingness, I, the Ouroboros Dragon was born. Then came the other gods, Gods that banded together forming their individual worlds. Gods that could create different dimensions. And then came one particular God, Paradox. The God of Dimensions, the God with the ability to manipulate and bend other worlds. He had a special ability, the ability to create individual dimensions and sometimes Paradoxes out of other God's worlds. He could create new timelines, events, anything he desired, and the worlds of other Gods became his stories. Other Gods refused to allow him to use such power on their worlds and this sparked the War of the Gods. Gods began killing each other and destroying other worlds to protect their owns. Sadly, Paradox managed to go on hiding in one of the most invulnerable worlds and created his own timeline. Let me tell you a story Yusei, there once was a boy with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was a happy little boy that grew up with his family, parents and a beautiful younger sister, never having to know of the supernatural, he lived a happy life, got a good and happy job, created a happy family, lived to be five hundred and twenty three then died a happy man. I'm sorry but this won't happen in this world." Category:Fanon Story Category:Trihexa King